metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Blade weapons
Blade weapons are weapons that have a flat part with a cutting edge and/or pointed end, typically made of metal such as steel. In combat, a blade may be used to slash (cut with the edge, generally in a swinging motion), stab (plunge the blade in, starting with the tip and proceeding as the blade enters more deeply), or throw/shoot (throwing a throwing knife so the point enters the target). Blade weapons are mainly used by highly trained and skilled personnel. While some soldiers, such as Solid Snake, did not care for blade weapons, others, such as the Cyborg Ninjas, handled them with such speed and proficiency that they were able to block bullets, making them almost untouchable by conventional weaponry. Survival knife The survival knife was a weapon used extensively by Naked Snake during the events of Operation Snake Eater. Snake was able to attack enemies, procure food, and remove bullets, crossbow bolts and bullet bees from his body using this very basic, but very useful, item. Snake's survival knife was holstered on a sheath on his right ankle. The Red Army soldiers and FOX members also used survival knives during the San Hieronymo Incident, although they were used in a manner more similar to combat knives.Several of the soldiers that are recruited also come equipped with survival knives when recruited. Users *Naked Snake Two survival knives can be located in ''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops; one in the prison within a locked cell, and the other within a pantry within the guest house. The Prison knife's location is mentioned in a spy report, and can be procured by utilizing the ventilation shafts.'' CQC knife The CQC knife was very similar to the survival knife. Naked Snake and The Boss used this stout knife paired with a pistol or, in The Boss' case, The Patriot, to perform CQC. Both The Boss and Naked Snake kept their CQC knives in shoulder sheathes on the left, supposedly for easier access as they both predominately wielded fire arms with their right hands. The CQC knife is fairly small for easy handling, with a cord-wrapped handle and a leather sheath worn across the breast. The CQC blade was influenced by the Strider HT-S, a neck knife consisting of CPM S30V stainless steel with an overall length of 8 1/2" and a 4 1/2" blade. Users *The Boss *Naked Snake Combat knife A combat knife is, unlike the survival knife, intended solely for combat and designed as such. As combat knives are often unfavored by soldiers in the field, who opt instead for a knife that can be used more for utility purposes, fighting knives are rarely seen. During Operation Snake Eater, Ocelot used a combat knife to hold EVA at knifepoint, although he shortly thereafter lost it to EVA after she managed to break free and also knock Ocelot back with her bike. Dead Cell member Vamp utilized a combat knife as his primary close-quarters weapon, in conjunction with his throwing knives. During Liquid Ocelot's Insurrection, he used an MSC Valkyrie blade from Strider Knives. Around the same time, Raiden also used blades in combat, as the Cyborg Ninja, which were inspired by the Yoroi Toshi from Warren Thomas. Users *GRU *Red Army *FOX *Peace Sentinels *Zanzibar LandMetal Gear 2: Solid Snake - User's Manual, Konami Corporation (1990). *Vamp *Raiden In ''Snake's Revenge, Solid Snake used a combat knife as one of his weapons.'' Machete The machete is a large cleaver-like cutting tool. It is typically used for cutting down jungle brush and overgrowth, but is also sometimes used as an offensive weapon. It was first used offensively and defensively by Null during the San Hieronymo Takeover, with which he was able to deflect bullets and kill men in single swipes. Much later, Liquid Ocelot's personal army, the FROGS, were outfitted with a machete-like blade as a support weapon, which they wielded with deadly accuracy. The FROGS' skills were put to the test when a unit was dispatched to the core of Outer Haven to eliminate Solid Snake, but they were stopped and slaughtered by fellow blade user Raiden. Machetes used by Null during the San Hieronymo Takeover and by the FROGS in 2014 are Ontario GI machetes, with a 18" non-serrated blade and 12" spine-serrated blades, respectively. Users *Null *FROGS Spetsnaz throwing knives Spetsnaz throwing knives were weapons perfected by the Spetsnaz soldiers of the Soviet Union, yet were predominately used by Gene during the San Hieronymo Takeover. In addition, some of his FOX Unit soldiers, as well as Red Army recruits, were outfitted with these dangerous and deadly weapons. Big Boss's resistance later began to develop their own spetsnaz throwing knives once their Tech unit managed to gain enough skill. The light-weight nature of the throwing knives allowed them to be used as long distance killing machines and easy replacements for guns and bullets. Much later, Vamp would use a similar type of throwing knife during The Big Shell Incident. During Liquid Ocelot's Insurrection, he and the FROGS used the model MG from Strider Knives as a throwing blade. Users *Gene *FOX unit *Red Army *Vamp Spetsnaz ballistic knife Used by Olga Gurlukovich during the Tanker Incident, this weapon was known as the NRS-2 (NRS = Nozh Razvedchika Strelayushiy, or Scout Shooting Knife). It was primarily a stabbing weapon, having no serrations or other built-in tools such as a wire-cutter. It did have a very unique feature however: the handle concealed a single round of ammunition (7.62x42 SP-4) which could be shot out at an opponent with lethal accuracy. Solid Snake, upon surviving the tactic, deduced that Olga was somehow connected to Spetsnaz based on this distinctive attack alone. User *Olga High-frequency blade The high-frequency blade is a sword that resonates at high frequencies, raising its temperature, thereby increasing its cutting ability. Striking, cutting, and thrusting attacks are performed with the blade, with the sharpened edge and point used for lethal attacks, and the blunt edge used as a clubbing weapon. Proficient users were also able to wield the blade with such accuracy and speed that they were able to deflect bullets. The H.F. blade was used predominantly by the cyborg ninjas, Gray Fox, Olga Gurlukovich and Raiden, though it was also employed by Solidus Snake and the Arsenal Tengu. Users *Gray Fox *Olga Gurlukovich (under the alias "Mr. X") *Raiden *Solidus Snake *Arsenal Tengu Gray Fox's blade was made of tempered high carbon spring steel, with a blade length of 29 3/4 in, and a handle length of 11 in, weighing at 3.75 lbs. It was an enhanced replica of an 8th century Chokuto sword fashioned for the Emperor Shomu; the original weapon was stolen from the imperial repository in Nara sometime in 2002. These swords have no curvature and were originally fashioned in a wood-grain pattern.Metal Gear Solid Official Mission Handbook, Millennium Books (1998). Stun knife The Stun Knife, developed by the CIA, was used by Solid Snake during Liquid Ocelot's Insurrection in 2014. It was able to be used directly as a stabbing weapon, or utilized for CQC. In addition, the Stun Knife had the ability to unleash a powerful yet non-lethal electric charge through the blade, allowing Snake to stun enemy soldiers instead of killing them. The electricity is generated from the back of the blade. This technique was used on Snake when Liquid Ocelot used CQC to force Snake to stab himself. Users *Old Snake Upon recruiting Old Snake in ''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus, the stun knife can also be procured.'' Bowie knife The Bowie knife was a knife that was popularized due to its usage by Colonel James Bowie in Sandbar Duels during the early 19th Century. Eventually, most Southern States banned the knife, although it was still considered a valuable collector's item. Gene used this weapon. It was also embraized with the word infinity on its sheath, and Gene carried multiple Bowie knives, throwing three at a time.Metal Gear Solid 4 Database, Kojima Poductions (2008). "Infinity Bowie Knife" http://natmal.net/mgsdb/?enc&id=300 Users *Gene Behind the scenes Appearances *''Snake's Revenge'' (non-canon) *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' *''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater'' *''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'' (Plus) *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' *''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'' Notes and references See also * List of weapons in Metal Gear Solid 4 * Weapons Category:Weapons category:Controls